dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku (DBX)
カカロット |RomName = Son Gokū Kakarotto |AniName = Goku Kakarot |MangaName = Son Goku Kakarrot |AltName = Present Goku Son Gokou Son Gokuh Son Gokuu Sangoku Kakarotto Kakarrot Kakarot Kakaroth Kong |RefName = Goku|Race = Saiyan|Gender = Male and Female, Mystery Wakfu Dragon Saiyan|Date of birth = Age 737|Height = 175 cm (5'9") "end of DB"|Weight = 62 kg (136 lbs) "end of DB"|Address = Fire Mountain|Occupation = Low-class Warrior Martial Artist |Allegiance = Frieza Force (formerly) Dragon Team|FamConnect = Bardock (father) Gine (mother) Raditz (older brother) Grandpa Gohan (adoptive grandfather) Chi-Chi (wife) Ox-King (father-in-law) Mother-in-law Goten (son) Future Goten (alternate timeline son) |Counterparts = Future Goku Xeno Goku|Mentors = Grandpa Gohan Mr. Popo Kami King Kai Pybara}}Son Goku (孫 悟空, Son Gokū), born Kakarot (カカロット, Kakarotto), is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama, and the main protagonist of the fan-made story Dragon Ball X. Goku is a Saiyan originally sent to Earth as a child. However, an accident alters his memory, allowing him to grow up to become Earth's greatest defender and the leader of the Dragon Team. He constantly strives and trains to be the greatest warrior possible, which has kept the Earth and the universe safe from destruction many times. However, while losing his memories who he is or Saiyan heritage, Goku retains some semblance his nature as he is more stern and serious than his original counterpart, as well as more brutal and merciless on his enemies when deemed necessary. Appearance Essentially, Goku is the spitting-image of his father, Bardock, possessing the same spiky black hairstyle, dark-colored eyes, and stern facial features. However, he possess a lighter-pale skin complexion from his mother, Gine. Goku's most distinguishing physical characteristic is his hair. He has 3 bangs hanging to the right of his forehead and 2 bangs hanging to the left. His hair also stands up in the front with 5 spikes and 4 bangs in the back. Kakarot was born with the signature tail of the Universe 7 Saiyans, which was long and prehensile with brown fur. While occasionally having it removed and later regrew it, by his late teens, it was permanently removed by Kami (to prevent his Great Ape transformation so Kami could safely bring back the moon). At age 12, Goku was rather short and appeared even younger than he was, being considered less than 10 years old (people were surprised when learning his actual age). During the next few years, Goku did not go through any physical changes, beyond his muscles becoming more pronounced. By age 15, he began showing noticeable increases in height. By age 18, he had a considerable growth spurt, growing taller than most of his friends and developing a well-built physique. He is also considered very handsome, as noted by various women including Bulma and Heles. His physical changes made him almost indistinguishable from before and was only recognized by his signature naïve personality and "trademark" hairstyle. By age 25, Goku had another growth spurt, and become similar in height to his taller human allies, and much more muscular. Due to his love of training, he is most commonly seen wearing a gi. Originally, Goku wore his own variation of Saiyan armor before coming to earth. He wore black and yellow Battle Armor similar to his father and brother's, dark red combat pants, long black armbands with matching leg warmers, and black and yellow boots. But after his armor was destroyed he began to wear an open black gi secured with a white bow-tied obi over his waist, dark red wristbands, and dark red kung fu shoes. After training under Master Roshi, Goku wore the basic Turtle School Uniform; consisting of a closed red gi secured by a black knot-tied obi tied over his waist, black wristbands, and black kung fu shoes, with Roshi's kanji on the back and front-left side of his shirt. After training with Kami and Mr. Popo, Goku wore a black short-sleeved undershirt with this gi and replaced his wrist band with black wristbands and his shoes with black boots with a grey border and red laces. When dropping Kame House in the Raditz Saga Goku wore a red and black jacket that a "59" on the left sleeve over a white T-shirt, with dark black pants, and black shoes, this would become his casual outfit when he is not fighting''. '' After training under King Kai, Goku wore King Kai's kanji on the back of his gi shirt. During his quest on Planet Namek, Goku wore his own kanji on both places. During the early part of Android conflict Goku wore a more plain version of this gi that lacked any kanji and featured a black sash over his waist, as well as the same black undershirt, same black wristbands gloves and the same black boots from his previous gi, but with a red border and grey laces. After training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku wore a new armor made by Bulma, which black and yellow Battle Armor similar to his original armor he wore when he came to earth, only now with a black muscle shirt, and his dark red combat pants were baggy, he retains his long black armbands with matching leg warmers, and black and yellow boots. He later retains this outfit throughout the god conflict as he regains his own kanji on both places. During the Buu Saga, before entering the World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku returned to wearing his signature gi, only it lacked the black undershirt. Personality After receiving his head injury that caused him to lose some instinctual aggression, Goku became immensely docile and caring which were personality traits he had unconsciously inherited from his mother Gine. He was taught to be respectful to others by Grandpa Gohan. He takes most situations in stride, he rarely lets things get him worked up; he quickly got over losing his tail each time. He is however not without fear. as he has aichmophobia; a crippling fear of needles. Like most Saiyans, Goku loves battle and to challenge strong opponents. As such Goku rarely shows nervousness or fear when fighting. While not arrogant in his abilities (especially compared to Vegeta), Goku has a tendency to be too over confident and cocky, leading him to recklessly challenging anyone he views as strong to a fight. Despite his fighting spirit, he is at heart a pacifist as he often spares his enemies, trying to avoid hurting or even killing people if possible and never using more strength than necessary. He also strongly believes that people can change for the better, as he spared Vegeta after killing most of Goku's allies. Despite this he is undaunted by the lives of his enemies he must take in order to protect his loved ones and world. Goku is pure of heart, possessing no negative feelings or thoughts. He is highly loyal to his friends and family, even willing to put his life on the line and sacrifice himself to save others as he did so many times before in the past. He strongly believes in repaying debts, as he gave the then-evil Vegeta a senzu bean for technically saving Gohan and Krillin from the Ginyu Force. He is a man of his word, committed to keeping his promise no matter what; a prime example being giving the Omni-King a friend even more fun than himself. He has a very practical and laidback view of life and his goals are very simple; testing his limits as a warrior and challenging powerful opponents. He has no interest in luxury or high-ranking positions as he rejected Kami's offer to become Guardian of Earth and likewise Whis' offer to become the next Universe 7 God of Destruction, though the latter was mainly due to his morality making him unsuitable for it. At the same time, he shows such unwavering will and tenacity to succeed, always determined to never give up against any adversity. However, unknown to Goku he possessed a hidden dual nature due his memory lose and repressed malicious traits. Although these dark traits remained hidden, it was not until the Babidi Saga that these memories and traits are reawakened after being brainwashed, becoming a Majin and unleashing his repressed evil nature. While under the effects of Babidi's magic, Goku's malice and bloodlust were at a dangerous all time high, yet had become disturbingly stoic and emotionless, as seen with how he callously blew up part of the spectator bleachers, killing dozens of people and almost killing his wife, in order to convince Vegeta to fight him. Biography Background Goku, born Kakarot at birth on Planet Vegeta in the year Age 737, three years before its destruction. His parents, Bardock and Gine, were both Low-class Saiyans of the Saiyan race, with the former being unknowingly descended from a prominent and powerful bloodline, which had been thought to have all but eradicated. Goku and his race are also under the rule of the interplanetary warlord Frieza, When Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, Goku survived as he was being sent to Earth. Jaco the Galactic Patrolman However, upon entering earths atmosphere his space pod malfunctioned causing him to crash land on Earth receiving severe head trauma that sent him into a coma and nearly killing him and caused him to suffer long-term amnesia. after he woke up, he had lost all of his evil Saiyan nature but retained his instinctual aggression and thirst for battle due to not remembering his mission, becoming a kind pure hearted and mild-mannered young boy. His Grandpa Gohan taught him martial arts and told him about such things as the city and people, as they lived in a very remote place in mount paozu, with no communication with other people. Grandpa Gohan helping Goku to recover from his head injury Between Jaco and Dragon Ball X Gohan one day discovered Goku's full moon transformation, and thus told him to never look at the full moon. however, one night goku did, and he transformed into a great ape, causing him to unknowingly nearly kill Gohan. after being mildly admonished by Gohan for disobeying his orders, Goku made sure to never look at the full moon again and stayed with Gohan at his home, carrying out his daily life of survival. from a young age, Goku developed the impression that his birth parents abandoned him in the mountains as a baby, leaving him for Grandpa Gohan to discover. Goku continued to live Gohan in obscurity on Mount Paozu. At the age of twelve Goku owns the Power Pole and the four-star Dragon Ball, both of had been onto him from his grandfather. One day, after doing his daily chores, Goku is hit by a car when on his way home after catching a Giant Fish. Having never seen a car before, he assumes it is a monster attacking him. When the driver shoots Goku with a gun, she becomes scared after seeing him effortlessly catch the bullets and surrenders, revealing herself to be a Human girl, named Bulma. Goku states that he has never seen a girl before and that the only human he has seen in his life is his grandfather. Goku takes Bulma to his house and introduces her to Grandpa Gohan, where she ends up discovering his four star Dragon Ball. However, Goku does not want Bulma touching it since its a family heirloom, so Bulma decides to let Goku to join her on a quest to collect all seven Dragon Balls to summon the Dragon, not revealing to him that the Dragon Balls would be scattered across the Earth once they succeeded. At first Goku was reluctant to accompany her on her journey, but after being urged by Gohan he caved. Thus beginning Goku's very first adventure to collect the Dragon Balls and journey to becoming the protector of earth. Goku would encounter and make many friends and enemies along the way, the later of easily being dispatched due to overwhelming power. The next day, Goku meets Turtle, whom he decides to take back to the ocean, forcing Bulma to come along. After defeating a Bear Thief who wants to eat the turtle, they make it to the beach, where he meets the turtle hermit, Master Roshi. When the turtle hermit meets them, he rewards Goku with a flying cloud called the Flying Nimbus, that only allows people of pure heart to ride it, with which Goku has no difficulty. Bulma also receives the three star Dragon Ball out of this, in exchange for showing the old horn-dog her underwear. Power From a young age, Goku showed tremendous power even outclassing the standards of First-Class warriors of the Saiyan race, despite being a low-class warrior. His testing of Saiyan attributes broke every known record, far surpassing even Prince Vegeta's scores, thereby placing him in the same incubation chamber as the children of elite Saiyans. Many of his teachers and enemies alike have even noted that his entire combat experience and fighting style is based on pure instinct and natural talent, as he would continue to near-effortlessly learn practically any new technique he encountered, further showcasing his prodigious talents as a warrior. Back before losing his memories, he had already effortlessly conquered many high-level planets and held an unnaturally high body count when he was only just a child. However, it was noted by the Middle-class Saiyan Tunnip when he first came to earth, that while Goku's power improved significantly as a simple result of his body maturing, he should've been as he was able to give a somewhat suppressed Goku some trouble in their fight, But was ultimately capable of overwhelming and killing the older Saiyan upon unleashing his full power. After training with King Kai and returning to Earth, Goku easily defeated Nappa and fought on par and outclass Vegeta, a Super Elite warrior, although he needed to use Kaio-Ken x10 in order to match the power of the Saiyan prince's Great Ape Form, technically making him more powerful than the entire Ginyu Force. Even when badly battle-worn from Great Ape Vegeta's various attacks and his body reaching his limits Kaioken, Goku showed remarkable resilience, able to continue fighting against the base form Saiyan Prince and even held his own against the less injured warrior until neither could stand anymore. Abilities |-|Techniques= ;Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper A technique taught to Goku by Grandpa Gohan which employs one of three attack styles; either a closed-fist assault, a two-finger jabbing assault, or an open-palm thrust assault. It was Goku's signature attack early on during his childhood, soon afterwards being replaced with the Kamehameha. ;Kamehameha Goku's signature move since obtaining it. It unleashes a powerful and long-stretching blue energy blast from his cupped hands. Goku first learns the move as a kid after witnessing Master Roshi using it. It can be charged to compete with practically any enemy attack. Since mastering this technique, Goku has continued to improve on it and develop new variations of it. ;Kaio-ken Goku learns while training under King Kai. While using it and any of its multipliers, Goku's various capacities and techniques are all proportionally increased. However, the strain of using too high a multiplier and/or for too long can be dangerous and greatly damage his body. As such, he ceased using it after his gaining Super Saiyan. ;Spirit Bomb Easily Goku's most powerful techniques and arguably the strongest in the series, it allows Goku to channel ki from all sources of life that he can detect and focus it all into a single energy ball. It was taught to him by King Kai during his training for the upcoming battle against Vegeta and Nappa. Over time, Goku continually learned to expand the range of which he could gather energy, thereby increasing both the size and power of the Spirit Bomb. He reserves this technique as a last-ditch effort for only the most powerful of foes. ;Instant Transmission Goku learns this technique on the Planet Yardrat after his battle with Frieza. This technique allows him to teleport to any location so long as he can find an energy source to home onto. However, it also greatly extends his ability to sense energy. Noticeably in Yo Son Goku, he seemingly improved on the technique as transports to the radish field without sensing anyone, possibly because he had accurate enough knowledge of where it is. Rebellion Edge An energy blade technique used by Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form. Goku forms a gleaming yellow ki blades over each of his hands and ascends into the sky before spiralling towards the opponent and fiercely slashing them with the Rebellion Edge. Dragon Fist A technique that generates a giant gold serpentine-dragon from Goku’s charging body and extended fist that will attack and ensnare the target before erupting in a large exploding. While never seen in the original manga, Goku uses this technique in Wrath of the Dragon to defeat Hirudegarn. He also uses this in Dragon Ball GT. ;Evil Containment Wave A technique learned from Master Roshi to battle Black and Future Zamasu. It binds a target in a swirling stream of green energy before being guided into a container. It also requires a special tag to properly complete the sealing. While normally life-threatening to use, Goku's immense power lets him use this multiple times without even remotely exhausting any of his strength. The benefit of the technique is to defeat enemies they cannot or will not kill. |-|Forms and Transformations= ; Great Ape Like all Saiyans, Goku can transform into a Great Ape when absorbing enough blutz waves, usually from looking at a full moon, while still having his tail, though not of his choosing. As a Great Ape, Goku's dormant Saiyan traits re-emerge and he becomes feral and violent. His power and senses increases 10 fold and is able to generate powerful mouth blasts. Originally, because his tail was removed permanently Kami when restoring the moon, Goku lost access completely to this form. ; Kaio-ken While usually considered a power boosting technique, several video games treat this as a transformation. With this powerup, Goku is surrounded by a red aura. Its maximum multiplier is shown to be x20. ; Super Saiyan This form multiples Goku's base power 50 fold. Goku achieves this form in a rage after Frieza killed Krillin. In this form, Goku's muscle and height slight increase and his skin turns lighter. His eyes become noticeably sterner and more defined with green eyes. His hair becomes blond and stands with no lose strands. His power also generates yellow aura. In the anime, when unleashing the full intensity of his power, Goku's aura also produces some slight electrical sparks. Goku's demeanor is greatly affected by this form, making him more aggressive and irritable. In the anime, Goku learned to access this form's raw might without actually transforming to conserve ki. Super Saiyan Second Grade Realizing that the androids' power exceeds a Super Saiyan, Goku entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to surpass the basic Super Saiyan form. Ultimately, Goku unlocked this form after weeks of training. However, Goku realized that this form spends too much ki to be maintained. Rather than attempting the more arduous and time-consuming task of refining this form, Goku came to the conclusion that that the basic Super Saiyan form is better suited for combat, making a plan to master it and abandon this form completely. As a result of this and discovering more powerful forms, this form is never used again. ; Super Saiyan Third Grade Along with Second Grade, Goku achieves this form in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. While vastly stronger than Second Grade, the power output is too intense, causing Goku's muscles to become engorged from the struggle of maintaining this unsteady power boost. This instability drained his ki too fast to be of use for long. It also causes an extreme drop in his speed and agility, tiring him even more and reducing his effectiveness overall. Goku noted that while much stronger than Semi-Perfect Cell, it meant nothing if he could not actually hit his foe with it. This made this form impractical against foes of any real speed. Instead of training to overcome this problem, Goku decides that simply mastering the basic Super Saiyan, feeling that it is the best way to fight and gain power. As such a result, this form is never used again. ; Super Saiyan Full Power After realizing the weaknesses inherent to the higher Super Saiyan grades, Goku concluded that mastery over the basic Super Saiyan form would be more beneficial. He used the remainder of his time chamber training learning to maintain Super Saiyan for extended periods. Gradually, he overcame the heightened aggression and uneasiness that accompanies this form to feel as natural as his base form, reducing the energy drain to nothing and increasing his endurance to achieve a max output for this form without drawbacks even in regularly life. Ultimately, he is able to enter, maintain, and fight in this form for as long as he desires at its full potential with no lose in efficiency or performance. ; Super Kaio-ken Goku uses this technique while fighting in the Other World Tournament. By using the power of Kaio-ken while in his Super Saiyan form, Goku doubles his Super Saiyan capacities. Goku uses it briefly to punch Pikkon into an asteroid orbiting the Other World Stadium. Due to the strain of using the Kaio-Ken on top of Super Saiyan, even with his perfect control of the form, it was too dangerous for Goku to use it while alive as even the little buildup of emotions while transformed could prove devastating to him. ; Super Saiyan 2 This form multiples Goku's base power 100 fold. Goku achieved this form at some time after Cell's defeat. In this form, Goku gains some changes; his hair grows longer and spikier, his forehead has only three bangs over it, making his hair more defined than his other previous Super Saiyan forms, along with disappearing hair strands surrounding the forehead which are exclusive to this form. His muscles also become more defined and his aura also generates electricity surrounding his body, while the aura grows markedly larger and more vibrant. Since gaining greater forms, Goku reserves this form for opponents he takes semi-seriously. ; Demon Warrior Demon Warrior '(魔丈夫 ''Majōbu'), also known as Majin Kakarot '(魔人カカロット ''Majin' 'Kakarotto'), is a powered up form taken on by Goku. Goku takes this form when Babidi harnesses the repressed evil in his heart to take control of him reverting back to original self before hitting his head, "Kakarot", giving him a significant boost in power, including maintaining his Super Saiyan form. While having the Demon mark on his forehead, dark black lines around the eyes, and increased muscle mass puff up to the level that veins appear all over Goku's body and face. Also, his aura is surrounded by repeated flashes of red electricity, which he retains even after losing his Demon Warrior state. Goku's hidden dark nature is reawakened and he becomes more powerful than he was before (thanks to Babidi's magic unlocking his potential), the Manipulation Sorcery also gives him other special traits - including a seemingly unlimited stamina supply and the ability to survive and heal from injuries in an almost zombie-like way. Demon Warrior Goku usually fights at the level of Super Saiyan 2 and his power equals that of Vegeta at his Super Saiyan 2 level. After Goku is killed by his devastating Final Explosion as a last resort to destroy Majin Buu, he loses his Demon Warrior state and reverts to his normal stage, but retains the power boost gained from it. ; Super Saiyan 3 This form multiples Goku's base power 400 fold. It's the strongest form in the original anime/manga. Goku achieved this level during the years of peace before the Buu saga. In this form, his hair reaches down to his thighs and his eyebrows vanish completely while making the forehead and eye ridges larger and more prominent. His muscle mass grows noticeable larger more defined while his eyes gain green irises. His aura also becomes rounder with larger electrical sparks. |-|Fusions= Gogeta Gogeta is the product of a Metamoran Fusion between Goku and Vegeta. With the combined might of both Saiyans amplified to such immense levels, Gogeta is easily one of the most powerful beings in Dragon Ball franchise. Originally, he was formed in desperation to defeat Super Buu, due to the Potara earrings accidently coming into the possession of Goten and Trunks. Vegito ''' The Potara fusion between Vegeta and Goku. With Goku's adaptive and creative nature along with Vegeta's analytical and strategic mind enabled Vegito to be quite an intelligent fighter. In addition, Vegito also possesses the immense power and speed of both Goku and Vegeta amplified to great degrees, as well as the tactics and skill of both. He is very similar to Gogeta, who is another fusion of Goku and Vegeta. Elder Kai mentions the innate rivalry between Goku and Vegeta makes the fusion far more powerful then usual. |-|Equipment= '''Attack Ball Spaceships used for interstellar travel. Due to being a low-class Saiyan, Goku was sent to Earth, so that he would one day conquer it. The space pod landed somewhere in a jungle or forest and it was there that Grandpa Gohan found Goku and adopted him. ; Power Pole A red magical staff originally owned by Korin and eventually was inherited by Goku , and then later passed onto to his son, Goten. One of the only heirlooms from his adopted Grandpa Gohan, it became a signature tool for Goku throughout his childhood. Extremely durable and resilient, it is blessed with the unique power to extend and retract to vast lengths at the user's will. Apart from aid in fighting, the Power Pole also serves as the only non-flying means to reach The Lookout. ; Flying Nimbus A mystic yellow cloud. Originally a gift from Master Roshi. It is a blazingly fast cloud that can carry its traveler wherever the rider wishes and also be summoned from seemingly anywhere on Earth. However, the cloud will only carry those void of any negative thoughts. All others will instantly pass through it like any cloud. ; Dragon Radar An invention of Bulma made to track down Dragon Balls. While Goku and other people can sense the Dragon Balls' energy in a general area, the Dragon Radar can pinpoint their exact location from across the entire planet. This let Goku and his friends track all the Dragon Balls within days rather than years, or hours with teleportation. ; Senzu Bean A mystical bean of remarkable rejuvenate properties. One who eats a single bean will become fully rested and nourished for 10 days (or a single day for people with massive appetites like Saiyans). For more extreme purposes, the consumer will have their energy and physical health instantly and fully restored. Virtually any wound, even lost limbs and organs, will be undone, provided the injury didn't heal over or first kill them. However, the beans apparently cannot heal diseases. Since Korin has allied himself with Goku and his friends, as the only one who can grow them, he regularly provides them with a bag of beans before they go to battle. ; Potara Sacred earrings worn by Supreme Kais to symbolize their full elite status as grand overseers of their respective universe. While worn so casually, they have incredible properties. When a matching set is worn between two people on opposite ears, they will immediately be fused into new individual that represents the apex of both people's traits combined. While fusing with a Kai will result in a permanent fusion, any other union will only last for an hour. It will also permit the wearer to use the Time Rings. ; ; ; Trivia Category:Saiyans Category:DBX Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Aliens Category:Father Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Tails Category:Saiyan Warriors